Getting Together
by PrettyFanGirl
Summary: This is every possible story of how some or the most famous pairs got together. HG, RHr, LJ, RT are just a few. Includes light, Viktor Krum, cream pie, and lots of kisses and pure fluff. DH SPOILERS! mostly canonbased, no slash!C inside 4 details.
1. Ginny & Harry

Chapter One: Harry/Ginny

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, wish I did, but don't.

Summary: Harry and Ginny are in a broom closet, they get into an argument, but make up, have a snog, something weird happens, then they're interrupted, and those people get into a fight. The First chapter is H/G, but with R/Hr in background.

"Ginny, can I have a word, please?" Harry asked Ginny. It was barely an hour after the last battle ended, and there was a party being held in the great hall already. Ginny didn't want to attend and was very happy when Harry pulled her aside.

"Ginny," Harry whispered. Once they were in a broom closet, "I- I'm so glad you're alive…"

"I'm pretty happy about it to." Ginny said with a trace of a smile. Harry grinned and took a deep breath, he looked pretty confused. "I just wanted to- you were great tonight, fighting and all…"

"Um, thanks."

"I just wanted to say… is that a new dress? It looks stunning on you!"

"Oh you think so? Thank you, yes it is new. Just bought it last year never wore it. You know… Not that you'd know about the dress, or wearing it, it's just…. what were you saying?"

"Um, your hair looks nice! Did you um, wash it?" Harry silently kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Yeah, actually I do that a lot. Especially with you gone and all, I've got almost nothing to do! I mean last year, near the end of school, I was really busy and all."

"Yeah"

"So, what exactly is it you wanted to tell me?"

By this time Harry seemed to loose all the nerve he had, and he hated himself for it, "I-um your teeth look nice, they're really white."

Ginny hadn't had the time to brush her teeth for the last day because she was so worried about Harry. There was something fishy about what he was doing, and she said so.

"Harry if you just wanted to compliment me, you could have done so in front of my family! I know it could be a bit awkward, but none of them would have made fun of you or anything! Just say what you want to say and get done with it!" Ginny said slightly angry at his stalling.

Harry looked anywhere but at Ginny as he said, "okay, okay. Well I just wanted to tell you that whatever happened between us is gone now, so you don't have to feel guilty about it."

He chanced a look at the girl standing next to him and found her looking dumbstruck. "What??"

"I, I, if you don't like me anymore, then stop flirting with me! I'm confused enough as it is, I don't need-" but he was cut off by a slap in the face from Ginny. She suddenly figured out what was going on. Before Harry went out to the final battle she took him aside and told him not to get killed or she would have to go out with Dean again. She had meant it as a joke to try and keep him alive! She hadn't been serious! She would never love any one other than Harry!

"Harry, you are such an idiot! I was kidding what I said before! I still love you and always will! I cannot believe you! Thinking I was actually planning to go out with some one else! All those other times I went out with other people, I was just trying to get over you! Harry, don't you see? I still love you!" and with that she pulled the front of his robes and kissed him. But then Harry put his arms around her and kissed her back so she felt it was safe to put her arms around his neck. Something simple soon turned,_ very_ romantic.

Had anyone else been in that broom closet, they would have seen a faint golden mist around them like a twister, the winds picked up around them, and it was a pretty good thing that they were both preoccupied, because they would probably be freaking out.

As they pulled reluctantly apart, eyes still on each other, the winds and gold light vanished. Neither of them noticed anything they were so lost in each other. When they pulled together again the light was back, only this time it wasn't mist, it was light. It started at their feet and the two lights swirled around both of them and after a while it reached the top of their heads and connected. From the connection, there came a little ball of light and energy, and then sunk into both of their chests (which were very close together).

Hours, days, months, years, decades, centuries, eternities later they broke apart. "Wow" they both said under their breath. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned into another one, but they were an inch apart when the broom closet door opened, why hadn't they locked it?

"Hey!" Harry said angrily, at the door opener, which turned out to be Ron, pulling Hermione along with him. The new couple stopped laughing as soon as they saw Harry and Ginny so close. Then Hermione started giggling. Harry realized how close they were and took a step back, and removed his hands, but Ginny didn't seem to care about the situation they were found in and took a step closer and put her arms around him.

To Ron, who had his mouth open a foot, she said, "don't you know how to knock? If we weren't blood I'd knock you into the next century! In fact…" She grinned and took out her wand, playfully. Ron seemed to get over dumb founded. "I thought you two broke up!"

"Yeah, well, people come to their senses sooner or later." Said Ginny, her attention on stroking Harry's nose making him grin, "Can you please leave, we have plans."

Hermione was now shaking with laughter, and Ron turned brick red. Harry saw a row coming on and knew how to end it. "So, you guys look kind of busy too," He glanced at their intertwined hands and went on, "so we'll just leave this closet to you. And go easy on her mate; she's like a sister to me. Come on Ginny." When Hermione hugged him he whispered in her ear, "keep him busy for a minute, and we'll be gone." Hermione nodded, and turned to Ron, who still looked a little angry.

"Oh, Ronny, you look so cute when you're angry!" and she kissed him, by the time they broke apart, Ron was scarlet (though for a different reason) and Harry and Ginny were enjoying a moonlight walk around the lake.

Fin. (at least for this chapter)

A/N: Please Review People!!!


	2. Ron & Hermione

Ron/Hermione

A/N: I originally had this planned to be a scene after the final battle, but I thought on the whole that it would be much more fitting as a missing moment (even though I have no proof) in HBP after the Harry/Ginny Common Room kiss, after everyone else went to bed (you never know how long Harry and Ginny stayed outside, you know).

**For Reviewers:**

**The-american-hockey-girl: aww, thanks!**

**SingingBird812: 4 u, I decided to post this one early! Thank you!**

**Dollar-diamond-ring: Thanks, I made this one Ron/Hermy 4 you!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then this would be in the Deathly Hallows, now on an unofficial site!

Now on with the story!

* * *

There really was no way of telling time anymore, especially when they were together. All Ron knew was that they had just witnessed what he called "The traitors' snogfest." 

"Hermione?" The said girl looked up from her letter.

"Yes?" Ron fiddled with his quill for a minute then asked, "Do you think Harry really likes Ginny?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly, "Of course he does! And she likes him back and that much is obvious. Don't you do anything to break them up Ronald!"

"I wasn't going to!" Ron yelled angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes again and went back to her letter. "Who are you writing?" Ron asked in a different tone of voice.

"Viktor." Hermione answered without looking up. Ron's jaw dropped. He seemed to struggle with himself for a few seconds, and then without the slightest bit of jealousy in his voice said, "that's nice. How is he doing?"

The scratching of the quill stopped and an eye peered around the letter. "What?" asked Hermione, putting her letter on the sofa next to her, "Are you sick or something?"

Ron gave a half sigh, half laugh, but more sigh, and said, "I'm over being jealous of Viktor Krum Hermione. You can be friends with who ever you want. I don't care as long as you're happy."

Hermione was starring at him amazement etched on her face.

"I love you." Said Hermione simply, then rushed at Ron and kissed him fiercely. _This is the best kiss ever!_ They both thought, even they didn't know the other was thinking it.

Although, Hermione had to admit that she was a little worried about how everyone would accept her into his family, but she was even more worried about how Harry would feel at his two best friends being together.

Ron only had to worry about the joking that his siblings would give him; he knew that they all really accepted Hermione, they all loved her. And as he looked into her beaming eyes, he knew he did too, and told her so as they kissed again, all worries of his family and friends forgotten.

End of Ch. 3

Reviews are SO much appreciated! I get the stories out so much quicker with them, I was going to wait until next weekend to get this one out if it hadn't been to the GREAT reviews that I got! They're really important! If you'd like to see something happen, any couple ideas, anything, just let me know! Thank you!


	3. Cream Pie Harry & Ginny

Getting Together- Chapter 3: A Cream Pie

Summary: Harry tries to apologize to Ginny, but gets a lot more than he bargained for. (Positive fluff and whipped cream) I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote it.

**A Cream Pie**

"Ginny?" Harry whispered in the said person's ear.

"Harry." She stated, there was no doubt in her mind who was standing behind her, but she didn't react quite as she wished with all her heart she could.

"Ginny, can we talk? Please?" There was begging in his voice, it broke what little bit of her heart she had left.

"Sure, but I'm not moving." It was a few hours after the Final Battle, everyone was in the Great Hall, planning to have a celebration, but first they had to have a small ceremony for those who had fallen. A voice was whispering in Ginny Weasley's ear, which she knew to be Harry's. She wanted nothing more than to snog him there and then, but she was a little mad at him, and she wanted to see what he'd do first.

Harry was a little tiny bit annoyed, but he took what he got." Gin, I want you to know that no matter how long it takes, I am going to make it up to you. I honestly didn't think that I would survive this, and I didn't- I don't know. Look, I'll do what ever it takes to make sure that you forgive me Ginny. Please, give me a second chance! If you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life proving to me that I really am. I-I'm sorry Gin."

In reality, Harry had been about to say "I love you" but he thought it best to see if there was any way to forgive him. The wheels in Ginny's head were turning, and wheeling, coming up with a plan. Slowly she smiled as her eyes landed on the dessert table, which by-the-way, Ron was stuffing his face at.

She turned toward the invisible Harry and whispered, "Go get me a cream pie." A few seconds later the said pie was floating toward her. There was so much magic everywhere that this hardly mattered, but it caused a bit of disturbance when Ginny held the pie in one hand, and yelled for everyone to hear, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" Instinctively, she held onto the back of Harry's invisible shirt and held them there steady. "I have a little, uh, surprise to show everyone. Who here would like to see Harry Potter," She threw the cloak away from Harry, revealing him to everyone, and continued, "get pied in the face?"

As Harry's cheeks turned red, his eyes grew large as the cream pie itself; there were roars of laughter from the now very great audience. All he wanted to do was apologize and get back together with Ginny and possibly kiss her, he wasn't expecting to be pied in the face!

But being the gentleman that he was he just bit his lip, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The blow from the pie was hard; Ginny was a chaser after all. He spat out a bit that had gone into his mouth as every person in the Great Hall erupted in laughter. Quite calmly, he removed his glasses, and wiped them on his robes, then said, "I deserved that." And put his glasses back on revealing a beaming Ginny.

Then the most remarkable thing happened, he forgot about everything, the deaths, the hardships, the fact that Voldemort was gone, everyone in the Hall watching, and she apparently forgot it to as she looked into his eyes. All that mattered was that he needed to kiss Ginny Weasley, or die. Neither of them knew how it happened, all either of them knew was that their lives depended on their lips remaining in contact. Gasps, cheers and wolf-whistles went up through the Hall. It wasn't hot, but it was the most passionate they'd ever done in Public, epically with a pie splashed all over Harry's face, which got all over both of them.

When they finally ended it to hug, Harry glanced over her head for the Weasleys. Every single one of them was either beaming, crying, laughing, or all of the above; or smiling bitter-sweet in George's case; but none of them looked about close to rejecting their newly re-found relationship. So, Harry grinned back at them, winked at Ginny, put his arm around her, and lead her out to the Lake, where Ginny might slowly remove the pie from his face, one way or another.

_A/N: Ha! It's this story I had on my twisted mind for a long time. I wrote it in social studies, and got a B on my test for it so you guys had better like it!_


	4. Lily and James

**Getting Together**

Chapter 4: Lily/James

Disclaimer: See the last couple chapters.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long delay, I've been swamped with school work! There's also been a big delay because I'm working on a main fic that should be up this weekend, and I've been working on the plot and the first couple chapters. I've also started two other L/J fics that should have been this one, but they're turning out too long to be in this one. I worked really hard on this one (even though I threw it together in a day), so enjoy!!!!**

_This was the best year ever!_ The Marauders decreed at the end of the year. They all had their special reasons, Sirius just being glad that it was over, Remus glad that he could finally amount to something other than what he was, but James' reason was far beyond what anyone else' reason was. The year he had made Lily his own.

A month into the school year could find the legendary Marauders in their potions corner of the class room. James had been exuberant to tell them some big news all morning, and they couldn't wait to hear what it was.

"I swear, yesterday, Lily actually smiled at me." James exclaimed finally. Lily and James had agreed earlier that year not to bicker anymore than they had to, and to act as though Lily didn't hate his guts, because they were both the Heads.

"That was the big news?" Sirius looked annoyed, "I thought she'd agreed to marry you. Or Lord Voldywarts adopted a five year old. Or Snape is getting expelled tomorrow. Or Bellatrix ended up in the hospital with pink and purple warts that expel yellow and green pus that makes her—"

Completely ignoring Sirius, Remus said to James, "I hate to break it to you James but she was smiling at me."

James seeped his hair up, making it messier, and said nonplused, "Only because you were standing next to me!"

Suddenly the bell rang, and they hurried up to their seats in the Potions Room. Lily was already sitting there next to her best friend Mary. Because of the small amount of kids in the class, all of the Gryffindors sat together at one table. It was only James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Mary, and Jenny, one of Lily's other friends.

"Okay! Good Morning my young pupils. Today we will be learning about the…" James lost his attention after that; he was too busy staring at Lily…

Ten minutes, they were supposed to start working on today's potion. As he passed the Slytherin table, James heard Severus say to Lily, "Meet me at our usual place, tonight after dinner. I have something to show you." She gave him a glare, but didn't say anything. James was intrigued beyond comprehension. He knew that they used to be friends even if they weren't now…What could Snape possibly want from his Lily? He made up his mind then and there that he would find out.

A little later that day, James confronted Lily during break. "Look, Lily I know that you're planning to see Snape today, but I'm telling you, don't go!"

Lily looked furious. "Potter—how did you find out about that? And how is it any of you business what I do in my spare time?"

There was going to be a row, they both knew, but James couldn't help but think that it would be worth it if Lily didn't get hurt. "It's my business because I care about you."

Lily gave a wild snort that even surprised herself when she looked back on that moment; now, however, she was too furious to have anything to do with it, "if you care about me so much, then why don't you just leave me alone Potter?"

With one thing and another, breaking their promise, they started to fight incomprehensibly until James had finally had enough and yelled, "Because I love you!" The unexpected news was greeted with silence, ringing silence. After enough time to realize what he had just said, Lily burst out laughing, but James couldn't see the humor in this, though not daring to ask.

Lily eventually spluttered out, "That was good, James." And she left the room before he could say anything, still laughing. James thought _this must be what heart transplant feels like, _because he was sure that his heart had just broken.

…

The rest of the day passed unnoticed, then the real work begun. James snuck away from the rest of the Marauders by telling them he was going on Head duty early; they didn't notice he took his cloak and Marauder's Map with him.

Snape had said, "Our place, after dinner." Where the heck was "their place"? That was why James had brought the map; he had planned on just following Lily, but he had lost track of her during dinner. James froze at the sight of _his Lily _and _Severus Snape_ next to _his _tree on the lake. Anger flushed into him as he noticed Mulcibar, Lestrange, and a few others very close by; it looked like they were hiding behind bushes.

Throwing the invisibility cloak over himself, James ran down to the Lake where it was just barely getting dark. As he suspected, there were Lily and Severus, standing by the beech tree with the Deatheaters in the bushes. A sudden inspiration came to James and he pulled out of his pocket the two-way mirror and whispered Sirius' name. His face appeared on the mirror, looking worried.

"James? Is that you? Listen mate, someone stole the—" Sirius started, but James cut him off in a whisper.

"I'll explain later, but you have got to get down here, now! Snape's out here with Lily, and there are a bunch of Deatheaters out here. Bring Remus, Peter, oh, and Frank! He'll be good to have!"

With that, James put Sirius' gaping face back in his pocket and focused on what the traitors were saying.

"I really don't want to hear it Severus. Don't tell me that you didn't mean it, because I know you did!" James had never seen Lily so furious, not even to him…she looked beautiful.

Snape made an angry splutter, and grabbed her hand, "Lily, I promise you—" but his move had made several things happen at once. Lily's hand made contact with his face, Snape fell to the ground, The deatheaters leapt out of the bushes and made a wild lurch at Lily, a curse _would_ have hit her right in the chest…if it had not been for James running forward and lunging himself in front of her path…

…

Warm sunlight rays drifted through the opened window, birds were singing, the last before they flew south for the winter; and most of the student population were outside. It was a beautiful day, but it would have been even better if there hadn't been two people in their late teens in the Hospital Wing.

Lily Evans gave a great sigh, and glanced at James again. It was really a miracle that he was alive; he had been unconscious for the past week. Lily thanked every hair on her head that the professors had showed up when they did, or else they might have both been dead. The deatheaters who had attacked Lily had fled into the night, of their numbers being Avery, McNair, and soon-to-be Lestranges. Severus had been knocked out by one of the curses and therefore not proven guilty, but Lily hated him now more than ever. The one thing she couldn't understand was why James had done what he did.

Subconsciously, she reached out a shaking hand to take his bigger one; he stirred, and then opened his eyes slowly... "Lily?" He whispered.

Lily nodded, giving his hand a squeeze.

James looked around at his surroundings, his eyes coming to rest on the hands that were intertwined on his bedspread.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked finally. Lilly giggled, but James had been serous; The angel (Lily), their hands holding (which had only ever happened in his dreams); the slight blur that came from not having his glasses on, and the sun's blinding rays made it very heavenly.

"No, you're not in heaven—"

"Am I dreaming?" He had never expected this.

Lily took a deep sigh, and told him everything that had happened recently. She explained everything that had to do with Snape, why she was even friends with him, and finally, coming to the part that had happened a few days ago. By the time she was finished, James was facing away from her; she couldn't see his face.

Finally getting up the courage, she asked him the question that had kept her here all this time. "James…why did you do it?"

The man turned to face her slowly; she was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He fingered her hand, apparently trying to decide something. After a second he said, "Because I love you, Lily."

She gasped; she could see in his eyes that he had always been telling the truth, always and she hadn't been fair to him. Partially because she wanted to make up for everything she had once done to him, the other half because he looked about ready to give a speech, she leaned forward, and kissed him, passionately.

James responded with just as much enthusiasm. Regrettably, after a few seconds, Lily broke the kiss, and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

James gulped a few time, looked into Lily's eyes and said, "That's it; I've died and gone to heaven." And didn't even give Lily a chance to laugh before he kissed her.

That was how Sirius, Remus, and Peter found them a couple hours later, innocently coming to see how James was doing, prepared to cheer him up, but not one of them had managed to make him as happy as Lily could.

**A/N: yeah! I'm not sure when the next update will be, I haven't gotten any ideas yet (but it will be a 99.9 chance of Harry/Ginny)! So I need reviews now more than ever, I'm willing to take non-canon ideas, (as long as their non-slash).**

**Look out for:**

**Next update (at least a week away from now)**

**2 Lily/James fics (with a special surprise in one of them)**

**A fic about what happened after the war (I can't think of the name right now but it's Chapter 3/4, available from my account by this Saturday.)**


	5. Ginny & Harry again

Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to apologize for the long wait. Make sure to read the author's note at the bottom, it's important!**

The peacefulness, the bliss, the dreams, all suddenly came to a stop, and the pain returned to his head. Looking around his surroundings, Harry realized two things: one, he was alone, and two he was alone in the Gryffindor dorm. Wondering how he got there for one second, swung his legs over his bed so he was in a sitting position and buried his face in his hands. Then it all came back to him. This morning—Harry checked the clock—Yesterday morning…

Tears actually leaked from his eyes this time as he remembered all the brave souls who had died fighting, and everyone who had suffered, and who was suffering now. Teddy would have to grow up without parents; Harry knew only too well how horrible that was. Denis' child would never have an uncle now; Winky would have no one to tell her to stop drinking; the Weasleys must be hear-broken. That's when Harry suddenly felt ashamed of himself, sitting up here alone in his room when he should be downstairs comforting someone. But did they want to see him at all? He wouldn't blame them if they didn't.

A sudden burning desire to see Ginny overtook him, and he let it lead him down the spiral steps. The few people in the common room smiled slightly and cheered half-heartedly before returning to the shoulder they were crying on. Everyone but three people, one of whom had just entered through the portrait hole.

Neville said, as Harry walked over, "…Couldn't find her anywhere. Checked the owlery, the pitch, the kitchens…"

"Well we've got to find her!" Ron said.

It was at this point that Harry managed to make himself heard by saying, "have to find whom?" _No one else could go missing could they?_

The three other people looked around at him; Hermione took a breath and said, "Harry, Ginny went missing." The boy blinked, and chocked out a few breaths, but couldn't breath in or form words, and sat down, at the closest place. Seeing how worried she made him, Hermione went on, "She's okay! But today she wanted to go see you, but someone put a shielding charm around your room: no one can get in. She came running down those stairs crying her head off, shouting about something, and we haven't seen her since."

Harry was still silent, staring at the opposite wall, his mouth hanging open, still taking those weird breaths. To fill the silence, Neville said, "She's been different this year. I've walked in on her crying more than once, and I've caught her sleeping in your bed dozens of times. She didn't want anyone to see, but she…she really missed you Harry."

Harry gulped. All the happy memories they shared, out on the pitch, secluded corners of the school, around the lake, in the common room…Suddenly, Harry sat up strait, heart racing. Standing up he said, "I know where she is," and ran out, racing out of the castle, and sprinting across the dead looking grass, finally coming to a stop when he saw what he was looking for halfway around the lake. The sight of her nearly gave him a heart attack she was so beautiful.

Harry walked slowly over to her, and sat down. Ginny looked up, her eyes having some brightness that he hadn't really seen so close in months, and threw her arms around him. He returned the pressure gently rocking her back and forth. Neither of them had to say anything that was just how it was.

After he finally managed to control his voice at any length of time later, he whispered, "I'm so sorry." Ginny's response came so muffled that Harry couldn't hear it, but had a pretty good idea of what she said.

"I missed you so much," her first audible sentence was.

"I missed you more," he whispered back.

There was another muffled reply from deep within his shirt, "Please don't talk right now. Just hold me."

And he did.

The sun, which was over the castle by this point, drew shadows in the ground, growing longer and longer. Then it sunk into the horizon and stars came out, but neither Harry nor Ginny took any notice.

A/N: I just wanted to give you guys something. I'll probably re-do this chapter because I'm not quite happy with it. For the present time, I'm marking this story as "Completed" because there's no point in keeping it open if I'm not writing anything. So this is the final chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys mean a lot to me!

Monkey Buttz,

_PrettyFanGirl_


End file.
